


Not Going to Be a Good Boy

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fantasizing, Generous Use of the Word Daddy, Insanity, M/M, Pre-Match, Sexual Fantasy, Slashy, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “Don't think for one second that I'm going to kiss your ass and take a photo with Daddy.”
Relationships: Cody Rhodes/Kenny Omega, Cody Rhodes/Young Bucks, Darby Allin/Cody Rhodes
Kudos: 46





	Not Going to Be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was literally one line in a promo...and yet... Also, about a year ago, Cody was out here calling himself Daddy, and I wasn't ready, so here we are.

Darby Allin was already on edge as he signed the contract for his match against Cody Rhodes; somehow, he could _feel_ that there were eyes watching him from the moment he walked into the building, he just couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were.

Although he still didn't fear anything, a sense of unease began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

Something or someone here had just enough of a touch of madness to be truly dangerous.

Allin sighed as he finished writing his name for the tenth time.

'Can I just finish this fucking thing and go home?'

As if on cue, the moment the ink had dried on the page, Darby Allin received an answer to his question.

Cody Rhodes himself sauntered out from behind a dark curtain somewhere, smiling his million-dollar smile with a wicked glint in his eyes that made Darby feel more like prey than an opponent.

“Are you all ready for the match?” Cody asked casually, easily slipping an arm around Allin's slender shoulders. “I have a good feeling about it, myself. You're damn good, man, and I know we'll tear the house down.”

Darby kept his face neutral. “I'm confident that it'll go well,” he answered simply, trying to shrug off the intruding arm, and failing. “I appreciate you accepting the match. I won't have any mercy, though.”

Cody's eye twitched imperceptibly. “Funny you should say that, because I was thinking the exact same thing!”

The American Nightmare took a step back, and Darby felt his own muscles tense. There was an aura of menace around Cody that never fully went away, and it made his hair stand on end.

This guy was bad news.

“Don't look so nervous!” the EVP laughed lightly. “Look, let's not get off on the wrong foot; how about we go grab a drink, take some promo photos, and I can show you around the place?”

Allin shook his head, a confused laugh escaping his lips. “What the hell are you saying? I'm not a kid, Cody. And I don't take pictures with enemies.”

“Whoa there! I'm not your _enemy_ , Darby.”

“I think you might be, _Cody_.”

The two men stood there for a long moment, neither moving as the air became tense between them. Cody took a slow step forward; and Darby took only a half-step back.

But it was enough.

Rhodes' expression softened and became almost benevolent, though a hint of malice still danced in his eyes.

“Darby, do you remember? I told the world that _I_ was the one providing for the people around. _I'm_ the reason they're comfortable and secure. Do you understand that? I am _Daddy_ around these parts, and I'll be damned if I have another smart ass angsty blond trying to defy me.”

Allin shook his head, emotions falling somewhere between confusion and genuine concern for his future.

Cody was obviously crazy...but this was something else. Something different.

“No well in hell I'm calling you Daddy. That's sick.”

Cody's voice dropped to a whisper, laced with hints of velvet and violence. “There's a certain appeal to it though, right? I mean, try it, seriously; roll in around on your tongue for a bit. See how it tastes. You might actually like it.”

Darby shook his head, stepping decidedly out of Cody's reach and heading towards the nearest exit.

“Look, man, I don't know what your game is...but I don't want to play it.”

The American Nightmare laughed, never wavering. “You can say that now; but I promise you: everyone around here eventually plays. And everyone knows who Daddy is in the end.” He licked his lips, eyes unfocused as he replayed the memories in his head.

“Go and talk to Kenny and the Bucks if you want. Ask _them_ who Daddy is. We started this together, but only one of us has earned that title. You'll learn for yourself soon, too, I promise. Or...maybe you'd like to learn a little now?”

Unbidden, Darby found the image of Cody standing in front of a kneeling Matt and Nick as they pawed at his legs and grasped at his waist flashing into his mind. Though he tried to think of literally anything else, the thought of Nick's tongue trailing a long path up Cody's thigh wouldn't leave him, as FantasyMatt turned to Darby to offer him a place at Daddy's feet.

There really _was_ an appeal to it, wasn't there? To give in to someone so powerful...

'Oh _fuck_ no.'

Allin shook his head the clear it, but that only made things worse as his traitorous mind imagined Kenny, desperately sexy as always, pinned down by Cody and forced to cry out his name over and over again.

Darby could practically hear the man's voice if he concentrated...

Before Cody's infectious insanity could fully penetrate his mind, Allin made his way to the door and burst out of the cold building into the bright sunshine. He inhaled deeply, clearing his lungs and brain as best he could.

“What the fuck is with that guy?” he mused aloud, not unaware of the shiver that passed over his skin, nor the trembling that had started between his legs. “Absolutely mad.”

At least now, he had a better idea of what to expect when it was time for their match. Cody could call himself _Daddy_ all he wanted; but the man who feared nothing wasn't going to play along.

Because if there's one thing Darby Allin had vowed was that he would never, ever be anyone's good little boy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I’ll be your mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623278) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
